One Shots
by Ladie Byrd
Summary: A series of short stories that are mostly lemon.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own sailor Moon.

**Description:** After babysitting for two days with Usagi, Mamoru is obsessed with the idea of Usagi as a mother to his children, and he doesn't want to wait.

**Type:** One Shot

* * *

Mamoru couldn't stop thinking about it. The images were driving him slowly insane. All he wanted was to plunge deep inside her, and pour his seed into her, again and again, until she became pregnant. He wanted a son or a daughter, but much more than that, he wanted Usagi to carry his babies. Only her, and only his children… He rubbed harder on his throbbing cock at the image of her, hugely pregnant, and several thick spurts exploded onto the shower wall.

This had become his new favorite pastime. He'd never really been into self-gratification, but as he was still young enough not to have had any sexual partners of his own, he had to make do with a fist. Usagi was too young. So was he for that matter, but it didn't stop the fantasies… and part of those fantasies including tricking or coercing her into having sex unprotected…. As soon as possible.

He hardened again, and his hand went back to his still leaking member. He pictured pulling her up against him, maybe in the break room at the arcade, and pressing her up against his length, and just overwhelming her into letting him have his way with her. Hmm… how might that go?

_She would come into the arcade, all smiles and laughter, and he might pick on her a bit. Then he might tell her he needed her help with something. Anything would do. Perhaps a personal problem… something that would make her feel sympathetic to him. She already liked him, kept trying to convince him they were supposed to be together, though he had no memory of any of what she was saying._

_He would maybe tell her he'd been dreaming about her, and that at least wouldn't be a lie. He really was dreaming about her, every night. Dreams of her, filled with his cock, his cum spraying her insides, coating her womb. Of her taking what he gave her over and over again until she couldn't walk._

_Then he might ask her for a kiss, just to jog his memory perhaps… she would lean in, her breasts pressing against his chest. The breasts he wanted to see growing throughout her pregnancy. He would deepen the kiss, spearing his tongue into her mouth, flick it up and down a bit and suck on her tongue. She would moan, and he would lift her up into his arms, he would turn her so that she was against the wall, and then he would slip her panties to the side and press one finger into her._

_She would writhe over him, begging for him to take her, and he would press inside, break through the barrier that protected her womb and push deep, the head of his cock next to her cervix. He would press into her again and again until both of them were crying out. She would beg him to finish, and he would release his seed inside her._

Another coat of white sprayed the shower wall.

Finally spent, he cleaned the mess and turned off the water. The first few days he'd simply taken cold showers. He didn't bother with that anymore. Now, whenever he could, he took care of the problem, imagining all the various ways he could get his cock inside her. And he had hundreds.

The worst of them he dismissed out of hand, though he couldn't help but play with himself to them. But he would never do that to her. Never tie her to his bed and take her over and over until a pregnancy test came back positive. Though the idea was one of the best to pleasure himself to, he would never do that to the girl he was falling in love with.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. Almost overnight he had seemed to go crazy with need for her. It was all he thought about. He was doing more poorly in school, losing his thoughts in the middle of sentences, and Motoki had threatened to ban him from the Crown if he didn't get his act together.

But he wanted her. He wanted her so badly it hurt. Not just his body, but his heart. He dreamed of her all night every night, and daydreamed about her all day. It had been going on ever since they'd babysat together. Since he'd watched how she was with the little boy they'd cared for. Manami. Since he'd seen the little boy rest his head on her breast and stare up at her with absolute trust.

Since his own hand had accidentally touched her breasts several times when passing the baby back and forth.

Now he was thinking of various ways he could convince her to let him have her virginity. Or to trick her into giving it to him. Or to take it without asking. He hardened again and the towel nearly fell off his body. He went back into the shower and turned the water back on. It looked as though he wasn't done yet.

He considered several ideas, including calling her and asking for help with some invented emergency. But everything he could think of was something she would send one of the other girls for. If it was cooking or fighting, it would be Makoto. If it was fashion, decorating, or buying a present it would be Minako. If it was something spiritual, it would be Rei. If it was intellectual, it would be Ami.

Perhaps... if he acted slightly depressed, she would worry and come to check on him. Because everyone knew a few minutes with Usagi would cheer up just about anyone. And since they'd babysat Manami together, everyone knew they considered themselves friends now.

So all he had to do was mope about for a few days in front of Usagi and perhaps Motoki, and if the girl didn't come on her own, his best friend would send her to get him out of his funk. He liked that thought. The trick would be to time it around her ovulation. And if she was on birth control he had to get rid of it. Because if he was going to have his Usako once, he planned to get her pregnant so he could keep her forever.

_She would come inside, a worried frown on her face as he stared at her dejectedly. She would ask him what was wrong and he would say he was hurting. In constant pain. She would ask him where he hurt and how she could help him, because she was just so kind like that, and he would lean in and whisper in her ear that he was hurting for her. _

_She would stare up at him, shocked and perhaps a little nervous at the admission. Then she would apologize and ask him how she could fix it. He would reach out and pick her up, bringing her to his bedroom, where everything would be ready for them. He would lay her on his bed and tie her wrists to the headboard. _

_As soon as she was secure he would take her underwear off and lift her skirt so he could see her. He would lift her shirt and bra up over her head, but leave it on her arms because he couldn't chance untying her again. Then he would bend his mouth to her lower lips and feast on her, enjoying her flavor. _

_She would press up against his mouth, begging silently for more of what he was giving her. As soon as she was ready he would plunge into her, breaking her barrier and would thrust hard and deep into her again and again until he exploded, and filled her with his semen, making her pregnant._

Again a spurt of come hit the shower wall. He wondered how many times he could do that before there was nothing left. It seemed he recuperated quickly.


End file.
